


直线桥

by WeStillSurvive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStillSurvive/pseuds/WeStillSurvive





	直线桥

被困洞底三小时后，艾伦终于摆脱了源源不断的焦虑感。他们凑了一些藤蔓和枝条，加上随身的绳子和皮筋，绑了简陋的弓，终于将登山绳送上了高处。绳圈套住了斜生而出的一截树干，尾巴长长地垂下来。其间他和利威尔除了低声交流着弓制作的方法和箭射出去的角度，其他并无多言。他们小声的交谈融进了山林间鸟木发出的声响，变成氤氲的雾气，潮湿且柔冷。  
遇难最初的一小时过去后，艾伦迅速地陷入了肾上腺素退却后的慌乱，冷汗黏住了他的贴身衣物，他开始担心几个小时后伴随着夜晚来临的冷空气，开始后悔没有穿更厚的外套，开始恐慌如果一直没有救援他们两人会慢慢弹尽粮绝。如果只剩最后一点食物，毫无疑问他会把它们留给利威尔，但他害怕利威尔不会接受。利威尔当然不会接受。到时候他可能会需要跟利威尔打上一架，而他害怕自己赢不了。他当然赢不了。  
而现在一切都没关系了。艾伦脑中的所有情景——无论它们是什么，艾伦已经忘了——都被垂下来的登山绳一扫而空。他用力拽了拽绳子，还算结实；而就算半路散掉，他们只要能撑过最初一段无法攀爬的潮湿石壁就可以了。利威尔从他手里接过绳子，开始往自己身上绑。洞底有些暗，利威尔微微低下的侧脸和打着绳结的双手成了背景上浅色的一块块。  
无论利威尔有没有担忧过他们能否生还，更年长的男人显然都没有表现出来。他一秒钟都没有慌张过，艾伦这样坚信着，因为利威尔从发现他们被困后就一直静静地坐着，一语不发。这并不代表萎靡不振，利威尔显然没有放空，艾伦能够看见他微微转动着眼球，细细观察着洞底的情形——他在搜寻任何可以使用的材料。就像一台精密的仪器，他的利威尔。“手抬起来。”他的利威尔拍拍他的手肘，开始帮他把绳子绑在腰间的搭扣上。  
艾伦朝前踏出一步，方便利威尔将手伸到他腰后。垂下眼睛他就能看见利威尔头顶的发旋，露出一小条白色的头皮。夹在泥土与绿叶的气息中，他呼吸着利威尔头发的味道。他们离得很近，让艾伦不得不小心地控制着胸膛的起伏。但利威尔的味道还是钻进来，让他慢慢地吸着气，似乎唯恐这种气味会在某一天被他消耗殆尽。也许就是今天。也许就是下一秒。  
而这显然是谬论。这并不是他第一次不自制地呼吸着沾染了利威尔气味的空气，如果它们真的是消耗品，也许早就被他挥霍一空。艾伦没有继续想下去，那会比待在山洞底弹尽粮绝更让他觉得恐慌。早该发生些什么，他突然顿悟了，趁着还没太晚的时候。绳子显然改变了他这一顿悟的时间点，将它从“不在服务区”回拨到“正在通话中”——至少现在通话还有着未来的意义。利威尔一只手向上拽住了绳子，靴底蹬了蹬石壁，他要先走一步。在阻止自己之前，艾伦抬起胳膊握住了那只手。  
利威尔不咸不淡地看他一眼。艾伦咽了下口水。  
“如果我们一直被困在这里……你在最后的时刻会做些什么？”他问。  
利威尔眨了眨眼，手收了回来。他站正身体，抬头看着艾伦。  
“你有什么提议吗？”他盯着他问。  
艾伦没有回答。  
“我想你是在指‘我们’最后会做些什么？”利威尔仍旧盯着他。他没有用不耐烦的口气甩给艾伦一句“没想过”“别琢磨没用的东西”，或者“你问这干什么”，潜台词等于“你不需要知道”；他的利威尔今天似乎有着无尽的耐心。  
耐心有时能救他的命。  
“你知道我想说的是什么。”艾伦动了动手指，这才发现利威尔的手仍旧在他手中。他粗糙的指腹擦过光滑的表面。  
利威尔垂下眼睛，做了一个在他脸上最能接近笑容的表情。“谁都会想到的，这是人类最本能的发泄。”他的手从艾伦手中抽出，转过身去，仰起头望向洞口苍白的圆形天空。声音从他唇间发出，像是喃喃自语。“更何况是在失去生的希望时。”  
“又或者，”他又握住了垂下的绳子，扭过头意味深长地看了艾伦一眼，“有些人可能只是在将要失去最后的机会之前，不甘心某件事情一辈子都可能没机会做过。”  
艾伦不知道自己有没有脸红，他觉得脸颊有点热。“这和我是不是第一次没有关系。”他脱口而出，“和你有关系。”  
直到利威尔过长的、沉默的直视提醒了他，他才慢慢理解自己刚刚说了什么。这下尴尬了，艾伦脸上更热了。他没想把事情搞得这么直白，毕竟一旦他们成功地沿着这根绳子爬回现实生活，他今后还有的是和利威尔相处的时间。他说不清他们之间会变成什么样子，但如果利威尔拒绝了他，至少样子不会太好看。  
而利威尔只是看着他，铅灰色的虹膜在微动的树影下忽明忽暗。艾伦被他看得发慌，梗着脖子别过视线，扫视周围。仍旧是泥土、草叶，和乱七八糟的潮湿植被。“当然，在这种环境下，就算身边是那些封面超模，你估计也不为所动吧。”他干巴巴地开口道。  
“是不会。”过了很久，他听见利威尔的声音低声响起。艾伦忍不住吐了口气，他没想过这煎熬的几分钟会被他用利威尔自己的洁癖搪塞过去，但是他似乎成功了。  
“但如果像是现在的情况，也许可以。”  
什么？  
利威尔又别过了身去，语焉不详。但正是这让艾伦的心尖上掀起细小的颤动，像是振翅的蜻蜓。现在的情况，大概包括了他吧？别开玩笑了，“现在情况”，当然包括了他。  
不过利威尔又飞快地扭回了头。他冲艾伦有点恶狠狠地说道：“不过我们今天不会知道了。”登山绳在他手中绷紧，他用力地蹬住石壁，身体已经离开了地面。他现在显然又变回了平常的利威尔，颐指气使、没有耐心的那一个版本。  
但无论是哪个版本，都开始被艾伦所熟悉起来。他低着头，忍不住地笑。  
“先上去再说。”闷声的命令从上方传来。“一会儿不许在后面摸我屁股。”  
艾伦的脸上仍旧带着笑。  
“除非你掉下来。”


End file.
